Pet Party
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: Seems like Simon isn't the only one who bites off more than he can chew at one of Magnus' infamous parties. How will Alec get out of this when his boyfriend doesn't even know what's happened? Warnings: BL - Boy Love. Don't like, don't read.
1. Party Crash

Alec stood in the corner of Magnus' party room, where many Downworlders and creatures alike were gathered for the second coming of Chairman Meow's birthday party. Second coming for the Shadowhunter, anyway. It was exactly one year since he originally met his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn at a similar party. Of course, this time Alec wasn't with his family and the mundane but he was at least expecting to be with Magnus. Instead, his loving boyfriend was off on the other side of the room, prancing around in one of his favorite party outfits - which lacked a set of pants, may I add - and was chatting with his acquaintances.

The Shadowhunter huffed, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. He was about the only one wearing plain clothes there, so he wouldn't stand out as much - but he still thought that Magnus would notice him putting a bit more effort in his choice and that his clothes were new, and that he had tried to style his hair a bit. _I even stole some of his goddamn glitter for my hair.._ Easy to say, the teen wasn't pleased. He'd only come so that Magnus and him could hang out a bit longer than the few hours or so they had gotten in the last week from Magnus being called in to make sure spells were still strong where they needed to be.

_Fine, it's not like he has to notice me or anything. Just the supposed "love of his life", no big deal if I'm cast away in a corner where no one realized I exist.._

Alec ran a hand through his hair in frustration, only worsening it when he noticed some of the glitter that he had stuck to the tips of his hair was now twinkling in his palm. He huffed once more, reaching over blindly to pick up the drink he ordered earlier - after he remembered which ones were safe for him to drink - but instead grabbing the one similar in color that was meant for the Fey chatting away with one of her friends. He took a sip before scowling and downing the whole thing, angrily setting it down on the counter before pushing off of the wall and stalking off to Magnus' room. If he tried to leave then he would just get caught up with the werewolves who were gathered by the door and howling some form of drunken karaoke, which he really wasn't in the mood for either.

He laid down on Magnus' bed face-first and felt like screaming into the pillow, but just sighed heavily when he opened his mouth instead. The Shadowhunter rolled until he was on his back, his eyes closed as he tried to gather his thoughts and decide if he should really yell at Magnus or not later. _It is his party, he can't just ignore everyone else for my sake.. But he did invite me, and I AM his boyfriend, so that doesn't mean he can ignore me for everyone else either.. This is why I don't go to parties in the first place. _Alec sat up so he could wash the glitter out of his hair, seeing as his love wouldn't care enough to see it anyway, when he suddenly felt nauseous. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom, finding it difficult when his vision was fuzzy and warping.

_Fuck, what did I do to deserve this.._ He reached the bathroom and hunched over, but realized the nausea he was feeling wasn't coming from his stomach and he couldn't pinpoint where when his muscles were all feeling heavy. His eyelids drooping as though he was sleepy, even though he had got plenty of rest last night so he could stay up as long as Magnus would get him to. Even while he forced his eyes open, blackness was creeping in at the edge of his vision and he found himself on his side on the cool tile before he knew it. If he wasn't so tired suddenly, he would have been panicking, but he couldn't think of anything except his boyfriend. _Magnus, help.. _Then he was swallowed by blackness.

* * *

Magnus looked around the room, seeing that most of the guests were gone now and the few that remained were getting ready to leave as well. He was happy that they were going, actually, since he hadn't been able to find Alec nearly half-way through the party. The warlock was sad that he couldn't speak with his boyfriend, but the guests just kept flocking him whenever he got away to look for the youth. _I bet he's mad at me now, too. _The warlock already knew that his love wasn't a fan of parties but had come to the celebration anyway. _And it's such a special day for us, as well. _The half-demon wandered around his house, checking to see if Alec had found refuge in one of his unused rooms where it was a bit more quiet and natural to him, but didn't find any sign of him.

The Indonesian warlock took out his cell-phone, dialing Alec's new number and pressing it to his ear as he waited. It rang nearly six times before it sent him to voice-mail and he sighed, trying one more time in case the youth just hadn't heard it or wasn't near it before snapping it shut and shoving it back into his pocket. "Alexander.. I hope you'll forgive me tomorrow." The dejected man went to his own room, too disappointed with himself to realize there was a ray of light from underneath his bathroom door as he dropped onto his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest and he closed his eyes.


	2. Wrong Apology

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, stretching his arms above his head and onto the pillows as he yawned his grogginess away. The warlock rolled himself out of bed, walking over to the bathroom and nearly tripping over the underwear he had subconsciously kicked off in his sleep. He went inside, surprised to find the bright light already on as he tried to block it with his hand. He started brushing his teeth absently, going over a list in his head of what he could say to Alec when he visited the Institute later so he could apologize for his behavior last night.

He spit out the excess and was about to turn and put on some new clothes when something caught his eye. A little ball of black fluff on the floor, fur shimmering from the light above them and little beady blue eyes looking around in confusion. It seemed as if the creature had just woken up itself, since when it looked up at the warlock towering above it, the creature just kept sniffing curiously. "Well, what are you little fellow?" Magnus crouched down to see what the little creature was and looked it over, discovering it to be a tiny hamster - probably a dwarf of some kind.

The high warlock picked it up in his hands, only then was the hamster beginning to panic and scurry about, nearly falling from his hands. "Hey, don't start that now! You'll hit the ground and break yourself!" Magnus cupped his hands over the little thing before walking out of his bathroom, only to deposit it onto the sheets of his bed while he grabbed some underwear and skinny jeans. When he looked back, the hamster seemed to have calmed down - or at least was too confused to skitter away, since it kept going in a small turn-about to look at it's surroundings. "Hm. I wonder how you found your way in here.. I could have sworn the door was shut, even something as small as yourself couldn't fit through there." The warlock kept muttering to himself as he pondered, finally coming to the conclusion that the creature was cute and his boyfriend probably wouldn't mind him having it - as long as it stayed at his apartment.

"Well little guy, I have a boyfriend to apologize to so I need to get going. I don't have a cage or anything to keep you in yet, so.. I suppose this will do?" The half-demon went over to his closet and pulled out a shoe box, placing the contents on top of another before coming back and placing the little rodent inside, where it started skittering around and squeaking in annoyance - scratching it's tiny claws at the sides. "I'm sorry! I'll get you a much better place to stay on my way back, I just need to take care of this first! Nothing comes before Alec.. Just wish I remembered that last night." the warlock muttered, poking holes into the lid before closing the box and setting it onto his bed-side table. Magnus arranged himself properly before looking in the mirror and walking out.

* * *

Alec drowsily looked around, seeing the whiteness of Magnus' bathroom all around him which reminded him of last night and how he ended up there. He groaned mentally, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he noticed the light was too bright for him to just be waking up, making everything seem brighter in comparison as well. His mind was still fuzzy and he had a shattering head-ache, making him want to just lay down and get so sleep again. _Should probably find some place better than the bathroom floor this time.. _Alec pushed himself up and opened his eyes, but was confused as to why the ground still seemed so close. When he glanced up everything also seemed much bigger than it had before - seeming much too large for his use anymore. _What the..?_

The teen threw his head around, trying to figure out what was going on when he heard the click of the door. Alec turned, expecting to see his boyfriend finally done with his party - what he didn't expect was for said boyfriend to be a thousand feet tall! At least from his point of view. He took a few small steps towards him, tilting his head up to try and see his boyfriend's face while the other brushed his teeth groggily, looking tired even from down here. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit when he realized Magnus' bottom half was exposed, but pushed it out of his mind. Alec didn't know what to make of the situation, just looking up at his boyfriend, then around at the room, then back to his boyfriend as he pondered. _Maybe I'm just having a bad dream. I ate something, it didn't agree with me, and now I'm having a bad dream. That's it.._

Magnus turned around, about to head back to the door before spotted Alec and looked at him directly. He breathed out a small sigh as Magnus crouched down towards him, leaning up. He was calm until Magnus' booming voice reached him. "Well, what are you little fellow?" _"What..? Excuse you, but I'm your boyfriend! And I am NOT little, no matter how much taller you are than me!" _It took him a moment to realize he couldn't hear his own voice, and instead it was small squeaks and other tiny noises. He didn't have time to advance on that thought once he felt Magnus' hands cupping under him and lifting him up with ease. _Since when did Magnus get this strong!? And how do I fit in his-!_ Alec's thoughts shut down as he looked over at the bathroom mirror, not seeing himself but seeing a small, black hamster with tiny paws and beady eyes.

_I'm.. Oh no. This is not happening. We are not having another idiotic-mundane episode! Not once more!_ Alec started skittering about Magnus' hands, trying to figure out how he could let Magnus know his issue - or at least to put him down so he could think straight. Being this high up was strange to him, and a bit terrifying since he now knew that a few feet up regularly would be about 100 in this form. The warlock scolded him but he didn't pay attention to what his boyfriend had said until he was surrounded by darkness - only seeing tiny holes of light from in between the warlock's fingers.

Then without warning he was on the High Warlock's bed sheets, his new, tiny claws digging into the fabric softly since it was familiar to him when his own body now wasn't. He turned to look at Magnus as the half-demon covered himself, wondering if Magnus could understand him at all now. He tried speaking again, only coming out as more squeaks and seeming to amuse the warlock.

Alec turned about as Magnus began talking to him again, the hamster trying to block some of it out from the voice now being a booming volume to him. He finally gave up and just tried to focus on what his love was saying. "Well little guy, I have a boyfriend to apologize to so I need to get going. I don't have a cage or anything to keep you in yet, so.. I suppose this will do?" Alec blinked in confusion as Magnus turned and went to his closet to pull something out - then the little hamster tried to skitter away, tumbling along the sheets as he wasn't used to using his own legs yet.

_"No, no, no. I don't want a cage or anything else to stay in - I want to be normal again!"_ His complaints went un-noticed as he was picked up and placed inside a shoe box, making him panic a tiny bit more and try to claw his way out again. Magnus seemed to sense his distress anyway, even without understanding his tiny curses in hamster-ese.

"I'm sorry! I'll get you a much better place to stay on my way back, I just need to take care of this first! Nothing comes before Alec.. Just wish I remembered that last night." The warlock muttered something as he poked holes in the lid and placed it onto Alec's box, the hamster stumbling when the box was moved and he was practically in the dark, being placed somewhere new.

Alec heard the foot-steps receding, his faith in getting out of this fading with them. He took a breath, settling his small body in the corner of the shoe box and laying his head on the tiny paws. _"But I'm Alec.."_


	3. Casa De Hamster

Magnus walked down the Brooklyn streets, merely a block away from his boyfriend's home. He let out a small sigh, the cold air making his breath come out in a white puff. _I really hope he isn't still mad.._ The warlock saw the glamoured Institute coming up and turned to it, knocking on the large door as he waited for someone to answer. After a few moments he knocked again, stopping mid-way when finally the doors opened, revealing Isabelle being her usually dazzling self. The girl was wearing her usual Shadowhunter gear and her hair was up, but it still fit her well enough to stun many of the male race, and possibly quite a few women. She didn't look very amused to be summoned to the door when it was cold out, but her annoyance changed to curiosity when she looked around the warlock.

"Where's Alec?" she asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Magnus' blinked once before he answered.

"What do you mean 'where's Alec'? I thought he came here." The Shadowhunter shook her head, one hand still holding the door.

"He isn't here, I thought he stayed with you last night after the party." Magnus looked down a bit, guilty for causing this confusion.

"He did come to my party, but I was occupied with other guests who kept grabbing for my attention. Once I got a chance to look for him, he was gone." Isabelle looked a bit ticked to hear that, lips curving into a frown.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he's super mad at you. Didn't you meet, like, exactly yesterday last year or something? He usually pays a lot of attention to that stuff. I saw him getting extra dolled-up for you too.." said Alec's sister, looking at him with a bit of disappointment that matched Magnus' own emotions. The High Warlock nodded slightly.

"He did look quite beautiful last night.. I couldn't get to him long enough to say it though. I'm sure that didn't help anything." Isabelle agreed with him, crossing her arms. "I tried calling him last night but he didn't answer.. His phone wasn't dead though, so it's quite possible he's just ignoring me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still walking around in a huff." The last time Magnus had made Alec angry, the boy had refused to talk to him for two days - then had Isabelle tell the warlock that he wouldn't be saying a word until Magnus apologized sincerely.

It was excruciating to not speak with him, but he did have a reason so it wasn't long before Magnus came to him and apologized, giving the boy as large bouquet of his favorite flowers as well. _I could do that again, but I need something more than just flowers this time if I want him to forgive me. Maybe I could cook him a nice dinner.._

Isabelle snapped him out of his thoughts when she began speaking again. "Look, I'll give you a call if he shows up. Give me a call if you find him too. Alright?"

"Alright, I will. If he comes here first, tell him I'm sorry and I need to speak with him." They said a quick farewell and Isabelle closed the doors again, the warlock turning and walking back down the street to his uptown apartment.

* * *

Alec heaved another sigh, his mind wandering to unwanted questions as he was forced to patiently await his boyfriend's return. _What if I'm stuck this way forever? I know Magnus could turn me back in an instant, but I can't even tell him it's me.. What about everyone back home? Magnus already went back to the Institute, but with him not knowing I'm me then everyone might think I just ran off. It wouldn't be the first time.._

The little hamster huffed, trying to rid himself of the thoughts when he heard the click of a door again. _"Magnus, finally! I've been waiting for like an hour!"_ he knew that his boyfriend couldn't understand him, but that just made it easier to yell at him. He heard steps approach the box after a few thuds and he assumed that it was the "home" Magnus had been speaking about before he'd left.

The lid to his box opened and he saw Magnus' face, the warlock seeming a bit upset about something. _"You sad because you realized your boyfriend's a hamster?"_ Alec's words went unnoticed as Magnus picked him up and placed him on the thigh of tight skinny jeans when he sat on his bed. _"Guess not.."_ The warlock really did look upset, compared to how he was normally glowing with energy and charisma. _"What's wrong?"_ Alec tilted his head lightly as he peaked up at Magnus.

His small chattering seemed to bring Magnus out of his thoughts, since Magnus started smiling lightly and pet him with a finger. "You look worried, little guy. I'm fine, just thinking of my sweetheart. I really screwed up.." The half-demon shook his head quickly after spacing out again for a moment. "I guess I can make confessions to you. You are a hamster, it's not like you'd snitch on me to Alec." Magnus grinned lightly before moving, picking up one of the bags on the floor that read PetCo.

Alec didn't bother making a snarky comment about snitching to himself and instead let his curiosity peak a bit as he skittered to look in the bag. What came out looked like something made of glass or plastic, he supposed, and had different tubes and shapes. _"The fuck is that?_" He peaked back at Magnus, but the warlock was focused on his task, piecing things together and making a rather odd shape out of them all.

Once the Indonesian half-demon was done, he looked upon his work and pulled another bag out, this one having an odd stuffing in it that the warlock poured into the bottom._ "Oh, you really don't expect me to-"_

"Welcome to Casa de Hamster! I got all the stuff you would need to be comfortable in your little home." Alec shook his head, "noping" - as his idiotic and vampiric mundane acquaintance would say - all the way to the other edge of the bed before he was caught in Magnus' hands. "Don't be like that! C'mon, I'm sure you'll love it. Just give it a try." And with that, he was shoved into his own personal Hell.


	4. Alec the Gryphon

**_"... I'm sure you'll love it. Just give it a try." And with that, he was shoved into his own personal Hell._**

* * *

Alec tumbled in the bedding of his new cage, picking himself up and shaking the slight dust off of his black fur. He turned around to escape but Magnus had already shut him in, and with him not having hands, he couldn't get out on his own. _Great.. _The hamster took a small look around his "home" and huffed, not being very impressed. There were a ton of tubes of him to crawl in, what seemed to be a 'look-out' above them with a separate lid on it so Magnus could reach him there, and a little plastic igloo for him to hide it. When he wandered through one of the tubes, muttering to himself that at least he could go in here to avoid his boyfriend when he inevitably got mad at him, he saw that there was a second open area that held his food - which he did not plan on eating AT ALL - and a wheel for him to run on - which he did not plan on using AT ALL.

_I suppose to a regular hamster this would be like a 5 star hotel, but really it's crap.. I want to be back in my bed at the Institute and having lunch with Isabelle, not be stuck in here.._

Alec made a small chatter without realizing it, and Magnus bent more to look at him. "What's wrong, little guy? Your not happy?" His golden green eyes showed that his happiness was dwindling even more than before and Alec started to feel guilty, trying to think of something to cheer him up without telling him. The black hamster swung his head around and cursed himself when he thought of something that would probably make Magnus laugh, but he would be degraded to go through with it. He picked himself up and jogged over to the food bowl, glaring down at the seeds that Magnus had thrown in before taking them in his tiny paws and shoving them into his mouth and over to his cheek-pouched on instinct. Once all the seeds were gone, Alec turned around and ran up to the edge of the cage, batting his little paws at the side to draw attention.

When cat-like eyes found him again, the warlock started busting up, a hand going to his chest as he tried to catch his breath for a moment. "You- hahah - You look like you have balloons for - hahahah - cheeks!" the man worked out between laughing fits, holding his sides. Alec rolled his small eyes when he got the reaction he was looking for, thankful that he could get this over with now. He went back over to the food bowl but then felt disgusted by the thought of just spitting them back in - looking around for a place to deposit them.

A frustrated squeak came from him as he ran behind the exercise wheel where Magnus couldn't see him, pushing on his cheeks until he could look proper again. _Being a hamster is filthy.._ He threw some of the bedding over the food to hide it out of sight before skittering around to try and see where Magnus had gone. For a moment he didn't see anyone at all, then he saw cat-like eyes and felt relieved - of course, that was before he realized they belonged to Chairman Meow. _"Hi, kitty kitty.. You remember me, right? Your good friend Alec?" _The hamster let out a nervous laugh, backing up in his place from the instilled fear of his current form.

The cat didn't seem to acknowledge his words, instead just started prying at cage, trying to figure out a way in. _I guess those mundane cartoons Simon was speaking about were wrong, all animals DON'T speak the same language.. I'll tell him to write a strongly worded letter - or better, send a box of killer hamsters - to the creators address once I'm normal again. _Alec calmed down after a moment, seeing that the cat was having an awful time getting to him, not being able to find a place to grip his claws with how nearly everything on the cage was rounded. If it was possible for a hamster to smirk, Alec was doing it. _"Hah! Can't get to me, can you, fur-ball?"_

Right then, Magnus came back into the room and jumped when he saw what his cat was trying to accomplish. "Chairman, stop! That's your new friend, not a meal!" The warlock ran over and picked up his feline, taking him away from the cage and Alec. It appeared that Alec and the feline had come to a silent agreement, neither planning on being the others friend while he was stuck this way. _Well, while I have the liberty of not being hunted, I should try to figure a way out here.. Good luck self._

* * *

Magnus came back from looking things up on his phone about hamsters and thinking of treats he could give to him. It was a marvel how much a warlock could still not know after nearly 300 to 800 years of being alive. "Alright, so they like broccoli, carrots, chewy blocks and.. sun flower seeds. I can manage that." the warlock muttered to himself, opening the door and freezing when he saw his precious cat batting at the cage. "Chairman, stop! That's your new friend, not a meal!" He ran over to the cage, picking up his cat despite the hissing and struggling, then shoving Chairman Meow out the the door. "Stay out there and think about what you've done." With that, Magnus shut his door firmly, not long after seeing cat paws being shoved under it and kneading the air for him to open it again.

"Tough luck." The half-demon sighed softly and went back over to the cage, looking back at the hamster that was exploring it's home more thoroughly and pushing on the lid of his watch-tower. "I can tell you're going to be an energetic little fellow.. Maybe I should get you one of those balls to run around in so you can have a real look around the apartment."

He wandered around his room for a while, thinking some things over before deciding to try calling Alec again. He brought out his phone and dialed the number, this time the phone not even ringing before it brought him to Alec's voice-mail. "Great, now his phone is off.. He really is still mad at me." Magnus ran a hand through his hair, tossing his phone onto the bed and wandering back to the cage, looking down at the hamster that was now against the side of it's cage - looking worried again. "Ya know, I still don't have a name for you.."

His golden green eyes looked the hamster over again, taking in the shiny black fur and blue rims of it's eyes. Magnus found himself giving the hamster a small smile. "You kinda remind me of him.. You both have an attitude already, neither of you can stop moving, and you have the same eye and hair color." He gave a small laugh before opening the cage and taking the hamster out, stroking it's back with two fingers - since that's how he read he was supposed to. "I'm sure he would be upset if I named my hamster "Alec" after him.. I'll go with the next best thing~ Your name shall be Gideon."

The warlock wasn't expected to be bitten so harshly from calling his hamster that name, but his lifted his hand to see the small rodent dangling from it. Magnus bit his lip to distract himself from the pain of it and held his other hand beneath the hamster for when it released him. "Alright, um.. Gideon Gryphon. I'll only call you Gideon if you get into trouble, okay?" Once that was said, "Gryphon" released Magnus' hand and plopped back into the other, settling there contently as it's paws worked to clean it's mouth of blood.

The Indonesian half-demon sighed softly, petting him again while he looked at the discarded cell-phone. "I hope Alec comes back soon.."


	5. Tiny Tummies

Alec was pacing his cage, begrudging how the bedding moved under his paws so he couldn't find a constant pace. Magnus had gone out to get Chinese take-out and left Alec alone with the cat still trapped outside the door. _"At least he was kind enough to not let that retched thing give me a heart attack every time I turned around." _The black rodent kept pacing, soon getting bored and feeling very hungry from all the pacing and entertaining he'd done for his boyfriend to keep him happy.

_"Of course there's nothing to eat except that garbage he left me earlier, but I'm not putting it back into my mouth now." _Alec huffed, still thinking of escape options when his tiny stomach growled, letting him know he had to suck it up. He carried himself on tiny legs, finally getting used to using them, towards his wheel and glared at the seeds, thinking that all of this was degrading and filthy and unnecessary. _The minute I'm back to being human, I'm forcing Magnus and Simon to show me all the good places to eat - just so I can forget this. And I'm making Magnus pay, of course, for all the trouble he's putting me through._

He picked up a sunflower seed carefully in his paws, sitting on his haunches as he turned it over. _"Well.. I guess people do usually eat these. It's the closest I'm going to get for now."_ Alec forced himself to eat a few of them before he got tired of the taste and looked around his cage, wondering what he could do now.

After many failed attempts at prying things open with his paws, he came to the conclusion that the best way for him to get out would be for him to wait until Magnus took him back out again. He'd almost gotten the lid loose on his watch-tower after a few moments but Magnus, being the ignorant warlock that he currently is, closed it more firmly this time.

He just wandered around the tubes in his cage aimlessly, seriously looping around about twice before he just sat down in his little igloo. _"Seriously, why do hamsters not kill themselves if this is all they have to do all day? I've been stuck like this for a day, and I'm already fed up with eating, sniffing, climbing and about everything in this damn room."_ Alec chattered to himself for a few moments, then picked himself up and figured he would arrange stuff. Usually he wasn't so OCD about things, but since he became a hamster he felt like he needed to always be moving and have to move stuff around him as well.

The hamster tried to carry stuff with him, but he was useless if he wasn't using all four paws. Finally he thought of earlier and sighed, shoving the bedding into his cheeks and wandering around as he thought of where to put it. After about an hour of just moving things around - moving them into his igloo, then out of his igloo, then **around** his igloo just for the hell of it - he felt more content for some reason. _"Magnus, where the hell are you!? Nobody takes an hour to get Chinese food!"_ After a fuming moment, he just picked up a chew block and wandered into his igloo, feeling like if he slept then he would be able to think a bit straighter. He curled around the block and huffed slightly, closing his tiny eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Magnus came back home once he had gotten his meal for the night, not caring if it was just take-out. He didn't feel much like cooking if Alec wasn't going to share the meal with him, so this was enough for now. The thought of his boyfriend depressed him now, wondering if he would ever call him or come see him again. At this rate Magnus' assumption was "no, he's never coming back, you screwed up". Even his favorite feline Chairman Meow couldn't cheer him up when he got home and saw his cat rolling onto his back and stretching its paws up to him.

"Hey Chairman.. You don't think I screwed up, do you?" he asked, crouching down and scratching his cat's tummy. The cat purred before rolling back over and wandering off, not giving him an answer. "I'll take that as an 'I'll think about it'.." The warlock stood up again, going into his room and shutting the door before checking on Gryphon. At first he was worried because he couldn't see the black fur ball, but then he noticed all of the cage doors were still closed so Gryphon must just be doing hamster business.

It was confirmed when the hamster scurried happily out of his igloo and looked up at Magnus', little eyes sparkling. "Hey buddy, you miss me?" Magnus grinned slightly, expecting the same reaction he'd gotten from his cat, but the hamster just chattered at him quietly and ran up to it's watch-tower, pressing on it with his nose. "Guess you want out." The warlock set his take-out box beside the cage and opened it, letting Gryphon run onto his hand and lay down. The dwarf was looking at the take-out box intently as Magnus moved it, and he gave a small chuckle as he moved to sit on his bed.

"I'd let you try some, but I don't think it would be good for your little stomach." With that, Magnus started eating - the little hamster settled on his shoulder and watching every bite with jealousy. After Magnus only had one noodle left, he glanced at Gryphon and sighed, biting it so there was only about half the length of his pinky. "You can't tell Alec I gave this to you, I'm sure he'd scold me for letting you be unhealthy within the first week." Gryphon did something close to a nod and Magnus picked up the noodle, dangling it in front of the hamster until it grabbed the food with tiny paws, munching it all into his cheeks happily. "Wow, you really like Chinese food.. Tell you what. As long as you promise to keep it a secret, you can have a noodle or two every time I go~"

Gryphon pressed itself closer to Magnus' neck, snuffling there for a minute to be cute - and Magnus took that as an agreement.


	6. Progression and Emotion

Magnus sat with his head in his hands. It had been 3 days since anyone had seen Alec, and Magnus was apparently the last person to see him. _It makes sense, he did come to my party.._ The warlock hadn't even bothered to put on make-up that day, or put glitter in his hair - the most he could focus on was spiking his raven black locks before his thoughts wandered again and he found himself sitting on the couch.

_This is all my fault. If I had just paid closer attention to him he would still be here, or at least back at the Institute. He could be off stuck inside a cult's summoning room for all we fucking know! ... I'm so sorry._

Magnus picked himself up and walked to his room, bypassing the small rodent that was still sleeping, and heading towards his bathroom. He leaned over the counter, hanging his head as he stared blankly at the hands keeping him up. "This is all my fault." he repeated to himself, his stomach heavy with guilt. He considered having a shower to calm himself down but then he stopped, eyes catching something small around the corner of his sink. When he reached to pick it up, he let himself fall back onto the floor and lean against the wall. It was Alec's cell-phone, lying dead in his hands as he turned it over now, feeling even worse.

_He didn't have it with him. If someone captured him or tried to attack him, he didn't even have anything to call us with for help.._

After what felt like forever, he broke down. Tears streamed down his face, hands coming to tangle in his hair, and he curled in on himself - finding rest for his head on top of his knees. The warlock couldn't remember the last time he cried, or at least nearly this hard, but he was sure this was the first time it was for someone he really loved. Even though no one was there, he didn't make a sound. He gritted his teeth and took in shaky breaths, the only sound coming out were his sniffles since his throat felt like it was closed tight. Magnus stayed where he was, even after the hour-long episode he just had, his throat and head feeling sore.

_Alec, I really hope you're still alright. I can't live without you much longer.._

* * *

Alec's tiny ears perked, catching small sounds from behind Magnus' bathroom door. He was inside one of his many tubes, utilizing it so he was closer to the door than he could reach from his main cage. _He doesn't sound like he's enjoying himself, so he can't be touching himself.. Maybe he's sick? He didn't finish his dinner last night, and he didn't have anything this morning from what I can tell.._ It was amazing to Alec how much better his senses were this way.

He could always smell when Magnus had a snack, from the scent being on his fingers or his lips. And, he could almost always hear anything going on in the apartment except for when the front door opened since it was so far away. His sight was much sharper now, but being stuck in a single room most of the time, he didn't bother looking around to check.

Even with his senses, he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Magnus. Surely the warlock must miss him, but Magnus didn't seem to think much of it beside "Alec" throwing a tantrum for a few days off in a nearby city while "Gryphon" was here to entertain him.

_"You beautiful idiot, you don't even realize I'm still right in your apartment."_ Alec had been working on a way to tell Magnus it's him, and it was going well, but it was SO tedious.

The little hamster would have to wait for Magnus to put him in his new hamster ball - which he had gladly found a way to open himself - then roll under the warlock's bed, carefully stuff a few push-pins that he had found into his cheeks, then roll all the way into a room that was almost never used and had a bunch of junk on the floor, to finally push the pins into the poster-board where he could spell something along the lines of "it's me you moron!"

Oh yes, and then there was the problem of that dreaded cat. Chairman Meow and him still hadn't found resolve in their disagreement, so he was always on the look-out for the feline to pounce in front of him, or near him if the feline missed, then try to pry his ball open. It was a marvel how much a human intellect can help an animalistic form. The cat was bigger than him, stronger than him and - if Alec ever dared to say it - was scarier than him. But! It could not find a single way to open his hamster ball by itself.

It had almost succeeded once, but Magnus had picked him up and shooed him away before the cat could understand it would have won.

Alec huffed, settling where he was in his tube - getting slightly annoyed by all of the green he was currently in - and thinking about his progress. _"Let's see.. I already have 'im' on that board, so if I can get into my ball 3 more times at the most I should be able to let him put it together."_

The dwarf rodent was taken from his thoughts as the bathroom door opened, revealing a rather disheveled looking Magnus. The warlock acted like he wasn't there until he scampered down into his activity cage and made a large chatter - getting him to look this way. Alec instantly wished he hadn't made him look over. _"Oh Magnus.."_ His boyfriend's eyes were red, his face following suit and the half-demon's hair was sticking up in more places than it had been placed earlier - definetly not by intention from how crinkled it looked now. Magnus was clutching something tightly in his hand like it meant the world to him, and as Alec looked at it closer he discovered it was his cell-phone.

"Are you lonely too?" Magnus' tone matched the look in his eyes - empty. The warlock closed his door, going over to pick "Gryphon" up and then drop onto his bed like everything was on top of him. To Alec, it looked like all of his energy was just.. gone. It had disappeared and from Alec's point of view it looked like nothing could make it appear again. The warlock sighed, looking off at the wall before he glanced down at Alec blandly, petting him with a finger. "I miss him, Gryphon, I really do. Ever since we started dating I've seen him nearly every day - at least for a few moments.. Now I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again."

Alec's tiny ears went back when he heard that, looking up at his boyfriend. _"Don't say that! I'll be normal again soon, if you give up you're going to find a very big knife up your arse!"_ Right now he was glad that Magnus couldn't understand his tiny chatter - since the Shadowhunter didn't know what to say at the moment. He'd never seen the warlock actually sad, or anywhere near as depressed as he is now. It would always be a pout here, a fake tear there, maybe an exaggerated sigh thrown around somewhere. Not this..

The Indonesian half-demon kept talking, unaware of the struggle his hamster/boyfriend was having. "I don't know what to do. I feel like it's my fault my darling is missing, and I can't think of anywhere he would be.. If he'd ran off he would be back by now, so I can only think of the worst." Magnus pulled his lean body closer, lazily pulling the blanket over his head.

Alec could only see Magnus' neutral face the entire time, but when he scampered underneath it he could see tears beginning to run down the side of Magnus' face - clear from his warlock not wearing any make-up for nearly the first time ever. The hamster looked up at him for a second, unsure of what to do, before he walked over to where the tears were falling onto the sheets and laying there so he could be a small sponge. _"I know you can't understand me, but I love you. I promise I'll get back to normal as soon as possible for you, Magnus.."_


	7. Furry Friend

Magnus sat in the Institute, not a hint of cheeriness in his features. Alec's family had been out searching for their missing member and so far only Jace had made it back. The blonde was sitting across from Magnus, his arms crossed over his chest in the silence between them. Neither knew what to say - they hadn't even spoken when Jace had first come back, the warlock only receiving a shake of the head to show he hadn't found his boyfriend.

The Indonesian didn't know what to do with himself. The silence helped, but he also dreaded it - not liking the thoughts that slipped into his mind when it was this quiet. It was unsettling how many terrible options could jump to your head in silence, especially for someone so old they knew quite a lot more scenarios than the others could jump to.

By now it had been 8 days since anyone saw Alec, and they still had no clues. Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon had all searched New York nearly top to bottom - or at least as far as they could go without concerning the Clave entirely in their whereabouts. Meanwhile, Alec's parents and little brother were both venturing Idris to do the same, asking anyone if they had seen him. Since he was old enough to go to Clave meetings, even if there hadn't been one lately, there was still a chance he took off to involve himself in something.

Even with all of them searching, nothing had turned up. There were none of his clothes forgotten somewhere on the side of the road or a highway, no dead Shadowhunter bodies found - or at least none in their country so far - and no signs that anything had ever happened except for the fact he couldn't be found! It was really like he had just up and disappeared into thin air.

Jace and Simon had suspected Valentine of doing something to him, but that was impossible. Valentine was just as mysterious in his whereabouts - if he was also still alive, for that matter. Magnus did think it made some valid sense though; two people, unknown whether MIA or KIA, both with no sign to show where they could be or how they are. It was quite possible that he was the cause - but there were still a lot of doubts. There was almost no reason Valentine would even consider associating himself with the adult Shadowhunter. No real blood connections, familial ties obviously didn't seem very important to the former Circle member, and if Valentine had gotten anywhere near Magnus' apartment that night either him or one of the guests would have known something was up. The warlock's parties were all fun and games, but with the company he brings to them they all know a danger when they see or sense one.

_It just doesn't make any sense.._

Magnus had still been clinging to Alec's abandoned cell phone since he'd found it - only unhanding it once, quite unwillingly at that, to the family so they could examine it for any leads. There, of course, was nothing on there either except for a dead battery that they had to charge so they could check it. After they had gotten done, and Magnus snatched it back to himself like the broken person he was, he tried to use his magic to locate Alec. He'd placed the phone on a wide table and concentrated on it to show the "owner's" position, but all it showed was Magnus' room.

_The last physical place before death I assume.._ Magnus thought bitterly. Even since Alec left and he was absolutely sure that Alec wasn't coming back by choice, he hadn't been himself. He smiled less and less, it seemed almost by the hour. His eyes kept darkening, which really stood out without him putting on any make-up or glitter of any kind to distract from it. He had been eating less and sleeping less, though it hadn't gone long enough to be noticeable to anyone who didn't know him.

The door opened to reveal Simon and his room-mate Kyle, who the Day-lighter quickly explained was helping him out in the search. "Did either of you find anything? Anything at all?" Magnus asked, nearly sounding desperate. He wanted a good answer, but he doubted he would get one so he kept his head hung where almost no one could see his face in his hands. There was silence from behind him and he assumed they had shaken their heads, since it would be much easier than to tell a grown-man his boyfriend was still missing and probably dead - not like he didn't know it already.

After a moment of silence, Simon and Kyle awkwardly standing beside the door while Jace did nothing to make happy conversation, Magnus stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in an hour, tell me if anything comes up.." Then he left without waiting for an answer. The three looked at each other, wondering if any of them should stop him from being alone, but Kyle said that it was probably what he needed so they let him be.

* * *

Alec huffed slightly under the long dresser in Magnus' as he caught his breath. The hamster had gotten the sign almost completely done before Chairman Meow and Church got to him. The haitus-Shadowhunter had hoped that at least the other feline would realize it's him and give him a break, but he got no such luck. With both of them working together and Magnus being out of the house doing Angel knows what, they had managed to get his ball open. Using a maneuver he'd learned in his human form he was able to wriggle away from them, only getting a small scratch on his side.

Now he was hiding from them, though with Magnus' door being opened a crack and both of them being on the prowl he doubted this peace would last long. _"Magnus, why did you have to leave at a time like this.." _The hamster tensed up when he sniffed out a cat near-by, which meant that more than likely the cat had sniffed him out as well - or would soon enough. _"Shit.. Gotta think fast."_ Alec looked around, only seeing the back of the dresser. It was close enough to the wall that he could push his back against it and crawl up, so he took the chance while he had it.

He gripped the wall with tiny claws and made his way up, getting half-way there before hearing a soft hiss then another sounding deeper. _No, no, no, no, no..!_ Alec froze where he was for a moment, gripping the wall and not moving a muscle. He could now scent both of them and they were quite close, most likely inside the room. Then he heard talking in unfamiliar voices.

"You idiot! You let him get away again! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you when you let him slip out of your paws the first time." came a quiet growl. The other voice whined a bit.

"But Chairman I didn't mean to! He's a tiny little thing, why do we want to eat him anyway? The treats Magnus gives us are much bigger than him.." There was a soft thump and a startled yowl.

"It doesn't matter! He's fresh meat, when is Magnus ever going to give us that!?"

Alec's little blue eyes widened when he heard the talking. _So those two can talk.. Those little ingrates must have been ignoring me!_ He felt irritated and almost wanted to stand up to them, but he was still a tiny rodent at the moment and he surely wasn't a brave one. He kept listening to their useless chatter as he started clawing his way up the wall again slowly. _Maybe I can sneak into my cage while they're distracted.._

"Well, yeah he doesn't give us the freshest stuff but he does give us a lot of it. That little thing wouldn't even be a mouthful for one of us.."

"Then only one of us will eat him! And from how you're talking, that one must be me!"

Alec was nearly at the top of the dresser now._ Just keep talking.._

"But-!" "No 'but's Church! If you don't want to eat him then let ME do the hunting, alright?"

"But he sounded really familiar.. Like that kid that keeps hanging out with Magnus and is really loud in here at night." Alec was sure he was flushed at this point, little whiskers twitching in embarrassment as he sat behind the cage where the two couldn't see him. _I am not that loud! Magnus is just... very experienced._

"Do I care what our next meal sounds like? No. Why? Because in my belly he won't be making much noise. Now help me find him!"

"Alright, but I'm just sayin'.." With that the two went quiet and Alec felt anxiety in his small stomach.

_Shit they're gonna find me! _He looked around from where he was perched, trying to find a more hidden way into his cage. Alec crawled around the side, pressing himself to the cage and wood dresser, now black that Magnus had a sleek black one. When he peaked out to see where they were, he noticed Church closest to the dresser while Chairman Meow was scenting out where they usually found him under the bed. _Church knows it me, sort of.. Maybe he can help._ With a lot more caution than would be expected, he made a small _psst_ to grab the feline's attention.

At first it didn't seem loud enough, but Church's ear did twitch. His head twisted around to find the noise when Alec made it again, gaining Church's full attention. For a second Alec considered crawling between the wall and dresser again until Magnus came home, but he really wished this would work. Church glanced back at the bed, seeing sheets swish lightly but no one come out - so the feline jumped onto the dresser nearly 5 inches away from the rodent.

_"Church! You remember me, right? Alec?" _When he got nothing from the feline but a tilt of the head, he sighed and recalled Church's words. _"'The kid who hangs out with Magnus and is loud at night'.."_ At that the cat grinned, or did something close to it. It was mostly in the eyes.

"I knew it was you. Chairman said I was being ridiculous again.." Alec nodded slightly to show he'd heard them talking. "_Look Church, I need you to open my cage. If I get eaten then I can't be human again. You know how sad Magnus would be if I never came back, right?"_ For a moment Alec got discouraged and thought of the other saying 'yeah, not at all!' but he pushed it away.

"Yeah, I get it. Our owner won't shut up about you whenever you do your Shadow-thingy. Not sure what he means by that, but it sounds pretty cool. I'll open your cage, but can you convince Magnus to give us better food when you're normal again? He's really cranky when he doesn't get treats."

_"Yes, yes! I'll tell him to give you all the treats you want! Now, please, open the cage already."_

Church nodded and hooked his claws into the top latch on the hamster cage, sitting on his haunches as he worked. He wasn't the most skilled, or intelligent since Chairman did the planning, but he could get it open if he tried hard enough. There was a small noise behind him and Alec hid in Church's tail, peaking up at him in a plea to hurry up.

"Hey Church, what the heck do you think you're doin' up there? You find him?" came Chairman Meow's, well, meow from behind him. He paused his work and looked back at him with his claws still hooked.

"Uh, no.. I was thinking that if he's trying to hide from us, he'll try to get back in this thing. But, ya know, we can corner him in it.. Haha." They looked at each other for a moment before Chairman gave a grin, flicking his tail in approval.

"I knew you had some smarts in ya'. Good thinking Church. Keep a watch on the cage door once it's open, I can try to find him and herd him in there if I lose him." Chairman wandered back to the door, sniffing about and looking for Alec elsewhere - much to both of their relief.

"That was close.." Church got back to work and finally opened the cage, the door falling open onto his belly as he stayed where he was. Luckily it didn't make too much noise to alert Chairman in the other side of the hallway. "_Yeah, it was." _Alec got out from under Church's tail and climbed into the cage, looking around and sighing with relief from being partially safe now.

"Alright. I'll close it and tell Chairman that it was shut too tight. You find somewhere in here to hide so he won't see you.." With that, the feline moved to push it back up with his muzzle and shoved it hard to try and close it. Surprisingly, closing it was much harder than opening it. He kept pushing until the cage was directly against the wall, then shoved harder under he heard a grinding click above his ear. "Finally.."

The two mammals gave a farewell as Church went off to babble a few lies at his companion, while Alec took the chance to gather some bedding into the corner and hide in the center of it.

_"Yup, I definetly have a new favorite cat."_

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if the last Alec POV didn't make much sense - I just thought it would be nice if Alec found a friend while he was stuck this way. Plus, I always imagined Church being a more laid-back or non-aggressive cat, probably from the name.

PS. Sorry for taking a little bit to update, I had company over and school starts up tomorrow. Cya when I can!


End file.
